La Decision Mas Dificil Sam o Alisson
by Dramione18
Summary: Sam se hara pasar por Alisson, Una chica sexy que es demaciado provocativa, y tratara de conquistar a Freddie, ya que siendo sam no puede hacercarse a el.
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO CAMBIO PARA SAM (CAPITULO 1)

-Hola amigos como están?-decia Carly saltando de emoción  
>-Espero que mal, ya que este dia es lluvioso<br>-Pero sam no tiene nada de malo que sea un dia lluvioso  
>-Claro que si, cuando el dia se pone lluvioso el pelo de freddie se esponja y se ve horrible<br>-Ay sam gracias por ser tan buena amiga-dijo freddie con sarcasmo  
>-Quien es tu amiga bobo?-dijo ella reaccionando con enojo<br>Freddie solo se limitio a voltear los ojos  
>-Ya basta-dijo Carly como siempre tratando de calmarlos<br>-Es que ese demonio con cabellos rubios comenzó-grito freddie  
>-A nadie le importa lo que tu opines dork<br>-Ya basta sam-dijo freddie dejando la cámara en la mesa y acercándose a pelear con sam  
>-A mi nadie me calla-dijo ella molesta<br>Carly corrió a donde estaba la cámara  
>-Lo siento amigos, esto es un show en vivo y todo puede pasar, nos vemos en el siguiente programa-dijo ella apagando la cámara<br>-Que les pasa porque siempre hacen esto?-decia Carly poniéndose en medio de los 2  
>-Esta loca comenzó-dijo freddie apuntándola<br>La rubia sintió como si eso fuera un duro golpe, ella siempre había ocultado que estaba enamorada de Freddie desde que se habían dado su primer beso cuando tenían 14 años, pero siempre había comportado de diferente forma, agresiva y grosera, ya que tenia miedo de que el algún dia la despreciara, pero cada dia sentía que se enamoraba mas de el, asta el limite de llegar a soñar con el por las noches.  
>-Ya basta, me largo de aquí-dijo ella tomando su sueter y saliendo del estudio, dejando a Carly y a Freddie sorprendido ya que ella nunca se había molestado cuando freddie le decía algo<br>La rubia comenzó a caminar por el parque, ya pasaban delas 8 de la noche, se sentía dolida por las palabras de Freddie, siempre trataba de hacer como si no le importaran, pero esta noche había llegado al límite, ya no soportaba que el solo la viera como una chica grosera y agresiva ya no soportaba estar cerca de el sin decirle lo que sentía, pero ella sabia que freddie siempre había estado enamorado de Carly. Y tenia miedo de decirle algo ya que sabia que el la despreciaría  
>-El nunca te va a querer sam-pensaba ella- mírate, no eres nada femenina, cada vez que lo miras le gritas, los desprecias, los dañas física y emocionalmente, tu crees que el se fijara en ti? No claro que no,el busca a una chica dulce y tierna como Carly ashhhh-dijo asiendo mueca de asco- yo nunca seria asi, el nunca se fijaría en mi-decia ella derramando unas cuantas lagrimas<br>-Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo-decia llorando con mas intensidad- no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como el se enamora cada dia mas de Carly, aunque ella le diga y le repita que no sienta nada por el. Porque el nunca se sintió asi por mi? Porque el nunca siquiera se fijo en mi? Porque soy mala  
>La rubia se quedo sentada en la banca de aquel parque pensando bien las cosas por un rato, aun no podía soportar la idea de saber que freddie nunca se fijaría en ella, dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas sin importarle si alguien la veía llorar<br>Mientras freddie se acaba de despedir de Carly y entro a su apartamento, aun no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de sam saliendo por la puerta, el sabia que ella se había puesto triste por lo que el había dicho, pero el sabia que ella nunca se había molestado por lo que el había dicho.  
>-Freddie ya esta la cena-le dijo la señora Benson<br>-No tengo hambre  
>-Claro que si vas a comer freddie Benson, quiero que crezcas sano y fuerte, además tienes que tomar tus vitaminas, ya te hise tu batido de frutas<br>-No mama encerio no tengo hambre-dijo caminando en dirección de su habitación  
>Se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar bien las cosas, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer el había comenzado a sentir algo por sam desde el beso que se había dado cuando tenían 14 años, pero el sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, ya que el era un ñoño y ella nunca se figaria en el, con el paso de los años la chica de la que pensó que estaría enamorado toda su vida comenzó a tratarla mejor como una amiga, casi como una hermana, ya que poco a poco se dio cuenta de que de la que verdaderamente estaba enamorado era Sam Puckett<br>-Enamorado de sam Puckett-dijo sonriendo- es lo mas loco que pude haber pensado-decia aun acostado, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido pensando en la imagen de sam  
>Los días pasaron y sam no había ido al ensayo y se había perdido un programa, algo que había sido demasiado raro para carly y freddie, ya que ella siempre había llegado a los ensayos, tarde pero llegaba, y nunca se había perdido un programa, y tenia una semana sin ir a la escuela.<br>-Sam estas bien-dijo Carly mirándola llegar a la escuela  
>-Si-dijo ella tristemente<br>-Que es lo que te pasa? Porque no has ido a los ensayos?  
>Sam solo miro a freddie un segundo y después bajo la mirada<br>-Renunciare a icarly  
>-Queeee?-dijeron freddie y carly al mismo tiempo<br>-Pero porque?-dijo freddie un poco alterado  
>-Sam estas segura de lo que dices? Tu sabes que icarly no será nada sin ti-le decía Carly tristemente<br>-La decisión ya la tome, lo siento Carly pero yo no puedo seguir estando en icarly  
>-Pero sam…<br>-Perdón amiga-dijo sam volteándose y djando a freddie y a Carly con la boca abierta, y sin que se dieran cuenta sam derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, pero rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas para que nadie la viera.  
>Salio de la escuela y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, y para su mala suerte Melanie se encontraba ahí, toda la casa estaba arreglada, y olia a flores, su habitación la tenia con compartir con ella, algo que le desagradaba a ella.<br>Entro a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba completamente arreglada, con las sabanas rosas y olia a vainilla, dentro de la habitación se encontraba Melanie, ella cepillaba su cabello con mucho cuidado, sam se sento en su cama y comenzó a observar lo que su hermana asía, Melanie tomo un poco de brillo para los labios, y miraba como se pintaba asta quedar hermosa, entonces unas palabras de sam, hicieron que Melanie quedara con cara de impresión, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que sam dijera eso  
>-Melanie, quiero ser como tu, me puedes ayudar por favor<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ALISSON DOUGLAS (CAPITULO 2)

Melanie aun ni podía quitar su cara de impresión, jamás se imaginó que su hermana alguna vez le dijera eso  
>-Que acabas de decir?-dijo la gemela sorprendida<br>-Que acaso estas sorda? Te dije que quiero ser como tu  
>-Como yo?<br>-Si, pero no una florecita débil y cursi  
>-No soy débil ni cursi<br>-No me importa, me vas a ayudar?  
>-Pero Sam..<br>-Me vas a ayudar si o no?  
>-Claro, claro si lo hare, pero si no quieres verte como yo, asi como dices débil y cursi, como quieres ser?<br>-Para empezar quiero cambiar de personalidad  
>-Cambiar de personalidad?<br>-Acaso tienes tapados los oídos  
>-No es eso, es que aún estoy impresionada por lo que me estás diciendo, porque quieres cambiar de personalidad? Porque quieres hacer esto?<br>-Eso a ti no te importa, me vas a ayudar si o no?  
>-Claro, con gusto lo hare, pero solo dame una pista, acaso es un chico?<br>Cuando melannie dijo eso sam se quede callada  
>-A si es verdad, es un chico-decia Melanie saltando de felicidad-mi hermana esta enamorada-dijo abrazándola<br>-Ya basta melannie, no me gustan las cursilerías-dijo sam apartándose del abrazo  
>-Ok entonces como te quieres ver?<br>-No se, sexy, atrevida  
>Melannie comenzó a sonreir, jamas se imagino en una situación similar con su hermana<br>De que te ries?  
>De nada, solo pienso en que haremos contigo-decia la otra rubia sacando de su maletín pinturas<br>-Espera, eso no me dolerá?-dijo sam deteniendo a melannie antes de que usara su rizador  
>-Ay sam se nota que no sabes nada de belleza-dijo su hermana sonriendo<br>-Renunciare a icarly  
>Freddie aun recordaba esas palabras, ahora que haría sin ella? El programa no iba a ser el mismo sin su sonrisa, sin su carisma, si su Sam, aunque no quería reconocerlo Freddie cada dia se enamoraba mas de sam, poco a poco esa rubia comenzaba a entrar en su corazón.<br>-Que hare sin ella?-decía sentado en el sofá de su casa- aunque es difícil reconocerlo, lo tengo que admitir, me enamoro más y mas de sam, esa rubia loca se metio en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, y ahora esta entrando en mi corazón poco a poco, aaaaaaaahh demonios-dijo acostándose de golpe en el sofá-no puedo decirle que me gusta, si claro ella me va a romper un brazo, o peor aun, puedo terminar en el hospital mas cercano con la cara rota-decia comenzando a sonreír- amo las locuras de esa loca, no se que seria de mi si no hiciera mi vida miserable.  
>Entonces sintió que su teléfono comenzó a sonar<br>-Bueno  
>-Hola viejo como estas? Soy brad<br>-Hola brad que cuentas?  
>-No se si quieras ir, pero mi hermano acaba de organizar una fiesta, quieres venir<br>-No se, tengo que decirle a mi mama  
>-Vamos Freddie, escápate<br>-No creo  
>-Acaso nunca te has escapado?<br>-Si solo una vez  
>-Y?<br>-Mire a un vagabundo y regrese de nuevo  
>-Anda vamos, te espero a las 8 en mi casa<br>-Pero brad  
>-Anda vamos<br>-Esta bien, haya nos veremos- dijo colgando el teléfono  
>-Que demonios haría para librarme de mi madre-decia preocupado<br>-Freddie cariño estas ahí?-decia su madre del otro lado de la puerta  
>-Si<br>-Me tocara guardia en el hospital  
>-En el hospital?, pero crei que ya no trabajaría ahí<br>-Si, pero la labor social me espera, creo que por ahora te quedaras solo, pero no te preocupes, los teléfonos del hospital están apuntando en el refrigerador, además contrate a una niñera  
>-A una que?-dijo freddie molesto<br>-Si hijo, acaso creías que te hibas a quedar solo  
>-Pero mama tengo 17 años, próximamente 18 ya no soy un bebe<br>-Para mi eres aun mi bebe, asi que no digas nada, en 15 minutos llegara la niñera  
>-Pero mama..<br>-Nada freddie, te quedaras con la niñera y punto-dijo dándole un beso en la frente  
>Freddie solo se sento en el sillón y espero a que llegara la niñera, ya se sentía arto de eso, su madre lo sobreprotegía demasiado, y eso era algo que no podía soportar mas.<br>Entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar  
>-Ya voy-grito<br>Fue y abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era su vecina la señora Anderson, era una anciana de algunos 70 años, traía unos lentes de fondo de botella, y si pelo era tan blanco como la nieve  
>-Hola pequeño, me puedes preparar un te-dijo ella entrando<br>-Claro señora Anderson-dijo tomando su mano y llevándola al sofá  
>Ella se sento y el fue a la cosina a prepararle un te, pero cuando el regreso ella ya estaba dormida<br>-Genial-dijo freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro-ella se durmió eso me da tiempo de ir a la fiesta  
>Freddie corrió a su habitación y comenzó a vestirse, faltaban 20 minutos para las 9, no importaba si llegaba un poco tarde, lo que importaba era que iria a la fiesta, salio sin hacer ruido para que la señora no se levantara.<br>Salio y tomo un taxy y rápidamente llego a la fiesta, y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente llena de chicos.  
>-Vaya ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que me pierdo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro<br>Entro a la casa de brad y miro que brad platicaba con unos chicos  
>-Que tal brad<br>-Hola viejo, pensé que no vendrías  
>-Me escape de mi casa<br>-Te lo dije, no te arrepentiras-dijo brad sonriendo  
>La fiesta hiba muy bien, todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la música, entonces varios chicos voltearon a la puerta quedando con sus bocas abiertas<br>-Viejo mira eso-dijo brad asiendo que freddie volteara a la puerta  
>En la puerta se encontraba una hermosa chica, blanca y de cabellos negros lacio y largo, ojos verdes y un cuerpo espectacular.<br>-O por dios-dijo freddie sorprendido  
>Entonces la chica volteo a donde se encontraba freddie<br>-Viejo te esta viendo a ti-dijo brad  
>-A mi? No no creo eso-dijo poniéndose nervioso y volteándose a otro lado<br>Entonces el sintió como una mano comenzó a tocar su hombro  
>-Brad te dije que no me esta volteando a ver a mi-dijo freddie volteándose y quedando frente a unos hermoso ojos verdes<br>-No me llamo brad-dijo la chica sonriendo, haciendo que Freddie se sonrojara  
>-Per.. per..per…-freddie no podía hablar<br>-Quiso decir que el se llama freddie-dijo brad hablando por Freddie  
>Freddie no dejaba de ver a esa chica de los pies a la cabeza, realmente era hermosa<br>-Ok creo que los dejo-dijo brad sonriendo y alejándose  
>-Asi que te llamas freddie-decia la chica acercándose a freddie<br>-Me llamo hermosa, perdón, me llamo freddie Benson y tu?  
>-Yo me llamo Alisson Douglas-decia la chica acercándose mas a Freddie asiendo que se pusiera mucho mas nervioso de lo que estaba<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

LLAMAME ALISSON DOUGLAS(CAPITULO 3)

La rubia se encontraba gruñendo mientras su hermana comenzaba a maquillarla, a ella realemente no le gustaba que nadie la arreglara, pero se sentía realemente desesperada por tener el amor del castaño que había comenzado a robarle suspiros.  
>-Sam deja que te arregle bien-decia melannie aplicándole rubor<br>-Ay melannie-decia sam quitando la mano de melannie  
>-Sam acaso no quieres cambiar?<br>-Si pero…  
>-Si pero nada, déjate y en un momento terminare, ahora toma-me dijo ella dándome unos lentes de contacto<br>-Para que son estos?  
>-Sam quieres cambiar? As lo que te digo-me dijo un poco molesta<br>-Ok, ok, lo hare-dije poniéndome los lentes de contacto-ay arden arden-decia intentando quitármelos  
>-Tu te los quitas y ya no te ayudo<br>-Ok, me los dejare-dije tranquilizándome  
>-este es el ultimo detalle-dijo melannie sacando del closet una peluca negra<br>-yo no me podre eso-dije mirando extrañamente a mi hermana  
>-samantha-dijo con tono molesto<br>-ok pónmela entonces-dije accediendo a todo lo que ella dijera  
>comenzó a poner esa peluca sobre mi cabello, sentía los broches del pelo casi perforar mi cabeza<br>-melannie acaso quieres que me quede un agujero en mi cabeza?  
>-Esto tiene que quedar perfecto para que no se caiga-decia acomodando mi peluca<br>Entonces saco un pequeño vestido delo closet, era negro estraple y muy corto  
>-Melannie, eso esta demasiado corto<br>-Pontelo ahora samantha  
>Tenia que hacer caso de lo que ella dijera, me puse el vestido, pero tan solo verlo me daba vergüenza, nunca me había puesto algo tan corto<br>-Vamos al espejo-me dijo tomando mi mano  
>Cuando llegamos me quedo sorprendida, encerio esa que estaba ahí no era yo, ya no era la rubia, ojos azules y nada buena para vestir, ahora era una morena de ojos verdes y muy sexy<br>-Que te parece?-dijo melannie sintiéndose orgulloza  
>-Genial-dije sonriendo<br>-Y como te llamaras?  
>-Alisson, llamame Alisson duoglas-dije mirándome al espejo<br>-Ok Aliison son las 9 llegaras tarde  
>-A donde?<br>-A la fiesta en donde se encuentra freddie  
>-Como? Y tu como sabes que quiero ver a freddie?<br>-Ay sam, se nota que te gusta  
>-Pero, pero-decia yo sonrojándome<br>-Somos gemelas, no lo olvides, asi que se hace tarde anda yo te llevare-dijo ella sonriendo  
>Nos subimos a un taxi y llegamos a una casa<br>-De quien es esta casa?  
>-De brad<br>-Brad, el amigo de freddie?  
>-Si<br>-Pero tu como supiste?  
>-No hagas tantas preguntas sam,. Solo baja y as lo que querias hacer-me dijo ella sonriendo, después el taxi arranco y yo me quede afuera<br>-Ok sam respira, por ahora seras Alisson, no tengas miedo-decia caminando a la puerta  
>Podía ver como todos los chicos volteaban a verme, y eso me hacia sentirme nerviosa<br>-Eres Alisson, una chica provocativa que cuando quiere algo lo consige-dije sonriendo para sentirme mas segura  
>Entre a la fiesta y me di cuenta de que todos voltearon a verme, y entonces lo mire parado frente a la mesa donde servían las bebidas, el al verme volteo a verme de pies a cabeza y después se volteo, yo solo sonreir y avance a donde el estaba, pero unos nervios comenzaron a invadirme, y si acaso me reconocia? que hiba a hacer?<br>Me acerque a el y toque su hombro  
>-Brad te dije que no me esta volteando a ver a mi-dijo freddie volteándose y quedando frente a mi<br>-No me llamo brad-dije sonriendo, haciendo que Freddie se sonrojara  
>-Per.. per..per…-freddie no podía hablar<br>-Quiso decir que el se llama freddie-dijo brad hablando por Freddie  
>pude ver que Freddie no dejaba de verme de los pies a la cabeza, realmente eso me puso nervisa pero intente controlarme<br>-Ok creo que los dejo-dijo brad sonriendo y alejándose  
>-Asi que te llamas freddie-decia acercándome a freddie<br>-Me llamo hermosa, perdón, me llamo freddie Benson y tu?-decia muy nerviso  
>-Yo me llamo Alisson Douglas- le dije acercándome a el, quedando muy cerca<br>Asi que Alisson Douglas y eres de aquí? Ya sabes Seattle  
>Cuando freddie se ponía asi, eso quería decir que estaba muy nervioso<br>Asi es, vivo en Seattle-decia sonriendo  
>Cada vez que hablaba con el sentía que se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, y eso me hacia sonreir, en realidad se veía demasiado guapo, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, no sabia como era posible que me hubiera enamorado de el, era demasiado sexy y nunca había querido reconocerlo.<br>Que te parece si vamos a otro lugar a platicar-le dije tomando su mano

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE

No se en que momento ella tomo mi mano y fuimos a un lugar donde no había casi nadie y la musica no se escuchaba tan fuerte  
>-Que pasa?-decía yo completamente nervioso<br>-Nada, solo quería estar a solas contigo, la música no me deja hablar bien-decia ella sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente a mi  
>-Y te gusta la fiesta?-decia yo cada ves mas nervioso- ya sabes, la música y todo eso<br>-La fiesta no me gusta, pero si me gusta alguien mas-decia acercándose a mi asta quedar completamente pegada a mi cuerpo  
>-A si, te gustan las bebidas?-decia mas nervioso<br>-No-decia acercándose poco a poco a mis labios  
>-La música-decia tratando de alejarme un poco de ella, pero cada vez se acercaba mas a mi<br>-No-decia rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, podía sentir como me sonrojaba demasiado  
>-Te sonrojaste?-decia ella sonriendo<br>-Este, yo, esque-no sabia que decir  
>-Pues me gusta un castaño que esta completamente nervioso<br>-Yo esque- pero ella no me dejo terminar de hablar porque había comenzado a besarme, yo me quede paralizado, como era posible que una chica ten bella se interesara en mi?, no se en que momento tome si cintura y abri la puerta del armario que se encontraba detrás de nosotros, rápidamente entramos y comenzamos a besarnos con mas intensidad, yo la alce en mis brazos y la acomode en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí, me acomode entre sus piernas y segui besándola con intensidad, mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo, tenia muchas sensaciones que jamas había experimentado, y la verdad si me gustaba lo que estaba pasando.  
>-Al parecer se te quito lo nervioso-decia ella sonriendo<br>Yo me sonroje de nuevo y volvi a besarla, ese beso era tan intenso, se sentía tan bien, como si no importara nada a nuestro alrededor, solo estarla besando  
>Entonces la puerta del armario se abrió y Alisson y yo volteamos asustado a ver quien era<br>-O por dios-dijo brad riéndose  
>-Brad yo, este, nosotros-decia mas nervioso que antes<br>-No es necesario que digan nada, ya mire todo, pero hare como si no hubiera visto nada, asi que diviértanse-dijo brad cerrando la puerta de nuevo  
>-Yo perdón, no quería-pero ella no me dejo termina porque me había besado de nuevo<br>No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero solo sabia que quería seguirla besando, esto era lo mas loco que había hecho en mi vida, pero entonces toda esa emoción que sentía en ese momento se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de ella que comenzó a sonar  
>-Aayyyyyyy-decia yo gruñendo-no contestes<br>-Tengo que hacerlo es importante-dijo ella dándome un pequeño beso en la frente  
>-Hola…. A si en un momento voy….. si ya se que es tarde…. Ok esperame ya voy-dijo ella colgando<br>-Que paso?  
>-Creo que me tengo que ir<br>-Como, pero esque tu y yo  
>Entonces me sorprendio con otro beso<br>-Espero que nos volvamos a ver freddie Benson-dijo con una sonrisa  
>Después bajo de la mesa, abrió la puerta del closet y me dejo ahí adentro con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un recuerdo que jamas sacaría de mi mente<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aqui Nettie McCurdy (no se si algunos me conozcan) no soy caro , solo la ayudo ya que ella no tiene tiempo , aqui les dejo otro cap. disfrutenlo!**

LOCO POR ALISSON (CAPITULO 4)

Sentía que mi corazón saldria de mi pecho, sentía que me desmayaría antes de llegar al taxi donde Melannie me esperaba, no podía contener la felicidad que sentía, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder  
>-Hola hermosa-me dijo Max uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela acercándose a mi- no te había visto por aquí eres nueva?<br>Yo solo pase por un lado de el y lo ignore, entonces mire el taxi que me esperaba Entre al taxi aun con la gran sonrisa en el rostro  
>-Me imagino que tu sueño se volvió realidad-decia Melannie sonriendo<br>-Claro que si-decia tocando mis labios con mis dedos  
>-Me vas a contar todo<br>-Mejor mañana-decia aun suspirando  
>-Pero…<br>-Pero nada-decia sonriendo  
>Llegamos rápidamente a la casa, mi madre como siempre estaba sentada en el sillón dormida<br>Entre a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama  
>-Creo que esta noche no dormiré-decía suspirando<br>-Anda cuéntame lo que paso  
>-Lo bese Melannie, y el también me beso-decia sonriendo como tonta<br>-Vaya nunca me imagine a sam Puckett enamorada  
>-Las personas cambian-dije tratando de quitarme la peluca-duele duele-decia quitándomela pero no podía-Melannie le pusiste pegamento?<br>-No, pero esa peluca no se cae fácilmente  
>-Pues quítamela<p>

Melannie se acerco a su hermana y comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse la peluca, nunca se había imaginado a sam comportarse se esa manera, y mucho menos ser tan amable, en verdad si estaba enamorada de freddie y esta noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida

PENSAMIENTO FREDDIE  
>Yo aun esta paralizado, sonreía como un bobo, acaso me había besado con la chica mas hermosa de la fiesta? Acaso esto había pasado, Sali del closet y me recargue aun con una sonrisa en el rostro<br>-Que paso hermano?-decia brad acercándose a donde yo estaba  
>-Pellízcame, esto es un sueño<br>Entonces pude sentir como Brad pellizco mi brazo  
>-Auchh porque lo hisiste?-dije tocando mi brazo<br>-Tu me lo pediste-dije el riendo  
>-Pero no para que lo hisieras<br>-Ay hermano creo que estas loco  
>-Claro que si, estoy loco por ella<br>-Quita esos ojos se borrego enamorado  
>-Jajajaja brad porque dices eso?<br>-Nadamas, oye y sabes como se llama?  
>-Alisson, Alisson Douglas-decia riéndome<p>

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido, era domingo la rubia aun dormia con la ropa que se había puesto la noche anterior, era tan perezosa que no había querido quitarse la ropa, cuando el solo comenzó a golpear sus ojos solo tomo la cobija y se cubrió  
>-Anda vamos levántate dormilona-dijo melannie brincando encima de ella<br>-No quiero  
>-Anda anoche te divertiste demasiado y ahora no quieres levantarte, además Carly te envio un mensaje<br>-Que quiere?  
>-Que porfavor vayas al ensayo<br>-Dile que no ire que yo renuncie a icarly, además me siento mal  
>-Encerio te sientes mal? Espero que te mejores…. Espera un momento renunciaste a icarly?<br>-Claro que no me siento mal tarada, solo que no quiero ir y si renuncie a icarly , y si me encuentro con freddie no me resistire a besarlo  
>-Pero porque renunciaste?<br>-No preguntes  
>Melannie solo comenzó a reir<br>-Sam Puckett le teme a Benson  
>-Yo nunca dije eso-dijo sam molesta<br>-Claro que si  
>-Dije que no lo quería ver, solo eso<br>-Anda cámbiate iras al ensayo  
>-Pero Melannie<br>-Pero nada-dijo exigiéndole la otra rubia  
>Sam hiso caso a lo que su hermana le dijo y entro a bañarse para después salir en dirección de la casa de Carly<br>Sam sentía que el corazón se le saldría y si lo veía y si no sabia que hacer frente a el, tomo aire antes de entrar al departamento de los Shay, y en cuanto abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Freddie sentado en el sillón con su lap en las piernas  
>-O por dios se ve tan sexy-decia ella mirándolo<br>-Que te pasa Puckett porque me miras de esa manera acaso me piensas hacer algo-decia el viéndola de manera extraña  
>-Yo este yo… me largo-dijo ella saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras freddie alcanzo a tomar su brazo<br>-Que te pasa sam?  
>Sam solo volteo a verlo<br>"quiero besarlo demonios quítalo de enfrente de mi"-pensó  
>-Dime que es lo que te pasa?<br>-Nada, suéltame freddie-dijo ella comenzando a bajar la escaleras

-Acaso no me insulto-dijo freddie dándose cuenta de que no le había dicho ningún apodo  
>Todo el días transcurrió tranquilo, sam no había ido al ensayo y Carly se había preocupado, pero el que estaba mas preocupado era freddie ya que sam se había comportado extraño.<p>

La mañana llego rápidamente, freddie y Carly se encontraban platicando en los casilleros, ya que el dia anterior no habían tenido tiempo de hablar  
>-Anoche conoci a una chica espectacular-le decia freddie a Carly<br>-Vaya y como era?  
>-Como era quien?-dijo sam<br>-Freddie el fin de semana conocío a una chica-le dijo Carly  
>-Ay el bobo ya tiene novia-dijo sam en tono burlon<br>-Mira Puckett…-quizo decir Freddie  
>-Mira bobo no estoy de humor-dijo ella alejándose aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, el solo ver a freddie le provocaba sonrojarse, por esa misma razón había preferido irse de donde estaban Freddie y Carly<br>-Y como se llamaba la chica?-pregunto Carly emocionada  
>-Alisson<br>Al escuchar eso sam solo comenzó a sonreír, ya que sabia que Freddie se comenzaría a enamorar de ella poco a poco.  
>Sam puedo hablar contigo?-le dijo freddie acercándose a ella<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

LA CITA (CAPITULO 5)

La mañana llego rápidamente, freddie y Carly se encontraban platicando en los casilleros, ya que el dia anterior no habían tenido tiempo de hablar

-Anoche conoci a una chica espectacular-le decia freddie a Carly

-Vaya y como era?

-Como era quien?-dijo sam

-Freddie el fin de semana conocío a una chica-le dijo Carly

-Ay el bobo ya tiene novia-dijo sam en tono burlon

-Mira Puckett…-quizo decir Freddie

-Mira bobo no estoy de humor-dijo ella alejándose aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, el solo ver a freddie le provocaba sonrojarse, por esa misma razón había preferido irse de donde estaban Freddie y Carly

-Y como se llamaba la chica?-pregunto Carly emocionada

-Alisson

Al escuchar eso sam solo comenzó a sonreír, ya que sabia que Freddie se comenzaría a enamorar de ella poco a poco.

Sam puedo hablar contigo?-le dijo freddie acercándose a ella

**************PENSAMIENTO SAM**************

Por dios, era hermoso, tenia una boca que podia derretir a cualquiera, demonios Puckett deja de pensar eso, pero dios porque el me hace ser tan vulnerable?

-Sam acaso no me escuchaste?-dijo el mirandome, no podia evitar sonrojarme al ver su hermoso color chocolate en los ojos

-Que demonios quieres?-dije yo volteandome, no queria que viera asi

-Preguntarte que si que paso ayer? solo entraste a casa de Carly y despues saliste rapidamente, nisiquiera te quedaste a los ensayos

-Mi mama necesitaba que le ayudara a depilarse, por eso me fui

-a ok-dijo el dandose la vuelta y caminando en direccion del salon de clases

Porque demonios me tenia que comportar tan mal con el? No podia evitarlo o era portarme mal con el o besarlo y la segunda opcion no seria muy buena idea.

Pasaron 3 semanas desde mi encuentro el en el armario con Freddie, queria verlo de nuevo, que demonios piensas Puckett-decia acostandome en la cama- Pero esque esos besos me habia vuelto loca, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el besara tan bien- Tome mi telefono y comenze a llamar por telefono, estaba loca ya lo sabia, pero queria verlo de nuevo

-Bueno Erik?

-Hola Sam como estas?-decia Erik con entusiasmo- Ya has pensado lo que te dije acerqua de que tu y yo...

-No digas estupideces baboso, te hablo solo para que me consigas un telefono

-Pero para que quieres un telefono?

-No hagas preguntas idotas y consigelo ahora para antes de las 2 de la tarde-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de cerrar el telefono

Erik era un estupido, lo odiaba tanto ya que desde hace 2 años andaba detras de mi, pero yo nunca le haria caso a un imbecil como el.

Me quede todo el dia acostada en mi cama esperando a que fueran las 2 de la tarde, por mi mente comenzaban a pasar los pensamiento de esa noche

*****************Flash Back********************************

-Que pasa?-decía el completamente nervioso

-Nada, solo quería estar a solas contigo, la música no me deja hablar bien- queria parecer atrevida frente a el asi que me acerque a el

-Y te gusta la fiesta?-Podia notar que estaba cada vez mas nervioso- ya sabes, la música y todo eso

-La fiesta no me gusta, pero si me gusta alguien mas-decia acercándose a mi asta quedar completamente pegada a su cuerpo, en que momento yo era tan atrevida, no lo sabia, solo que estar con el me hacia comportarme como loca

-A si, te gustan las bebidas?-decia mas nervioso

-No-Dije acercandome a sus labios, queria probar de nuevo sus labios, queria sentir su sabor de nuevo

-La música-decia el tratando de alejarme un poco de mi, pero cada vez se acercaba mas a el

-No-Le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, podía sentir como me sonrojaba demasiado y miraba como el tambien lo hacia

-Te sonrojaste?-Le dije sonriendo, se miraba tan lindo

-Este, yo, esque-no sabia que decir, cada vez que hablaba se trataba o tartamudeaba

-Pues me gusta un castaño que esta completamente nervioso

-Yo esque- pero no lo dejo terminar de hablar porque había comenzado a besarlo sentia la necesidad de hacerlo, me moria por hacerlo, el sabor de sus labios eran tan dulce, queria comermelo a besos en ese mismo intante

*********************Fin del Flash Back***********************

Como olvidar eso, como olvidar esos besos tan deliciosos pensaba yo al tocar mis labios, entonces escuche que la puerta comenzo a sonar

-argggs- Dije gruñendo ya que no habia nadie y tenia que abrir

Me dirigi a la puerta y la abri y pude ver a Erik

-Aqui esta tu telefono oye sabe...

No lo deje terminar de hablar porque ya habia cerrado la puerta, rapidamente tome el telefono y comenze a marcar un numero que ya me sabia de memoria, podia sentir como mis manos temblaban cada vez que precionaba un boton, Vamos Sam Puckett tu no eres una gallina, me repetia para mi misma, entonces el telefono comenzo a sonar, mi corazon latia cada vez mas rapido cada vez que el telefono sonaba, entonces porfin lo escuche, era su hermosa voz, esa voz que no podia quitar de mi mente

-Bueno quien habla?

Me quede paralizada por un momento, pero tenia que reaccionar, tenia que hablar con el, pero que pasaba si reconocia mi voz?

-Bueno-volvio a decir

-Quien habla?- dije yo tratando de cambiar la voz

-Con quien deceas hablar?-dijo el en tono dulce, demonios este chico me mataria uno de estos dias

-Con Freddie

-El mismo habla, quien lo busca?

-No..no se si te acuerdes de mi soy Alisson

Cuando dije eso el ya no respondio, que le habia pasado? Pasaron 15 segundos incomodos y no sabia que habia pasado

-Bueno-volvi a decir yo

A- Ho..Holaa.. Hola perdon esque ... ay demonios- entonces se quedo callado de nuevo- perdon por las malas palabras

-No te preocupes-dije riendo, el estaba igual de nervioso como yo

-Alisson la chica de la fiesta?

-Esa misma

-Quien te dio mi telefono? Bueno no es que no quisiera que lo tubieras, pero como lo conseguiste?

-Uno que es chica puede consegir todo

Y- mas tu-pude escuchar que dijo

-Disculpa que dijiste?

-No nada-decia el muy nervioso- Y bueno tu sabes ... para que... este ...que se te ofrece?

-Solo queria escucharte

-Escucharme?

-Si que tiene de malo?

-No..no nada nada, y que haras el viernes por la noche?

-Me estas invitando a salir?

-Yo.. este.. perdon.. no se si quiera.. pero.. este.. yo

-Claro

-Sabia que no querias salir conmigo, eso me pasa por ñoño

Que le pasaba a este bobo, le acababa de decir que si y el decia otra cosa

-Un momento repite lo ultimo que me dijiste

-Que si ire contigo

-wooouuuuuu-Comenzo a gritar el

Yo solo comenze a reir

-O perdon discupame, no era mi intension gritarte-decia apenado

-No te preocupes

-Ok entonces paso por ti a las 8

-Espera y si mejor tu me esperas en ese lugar?

-Porque?

-Porque si-le dije yo, el no podia pasar por mi, ya que el sabia donde vivia

-Ok, entonces nos vemos en el parque Bans a las 8 y de ahi tomaremos un taxi para ir a un restaurante, si conoces ese parque verdad?

-Claro queda cerca de mi casa

-Ok, nos vemos

-nos vemos-dije sonriendo

-Adios Alisson

-Adios Freddie-dije colgando el telefono

-Woooooouuuuuuuuuu- ahora era yo la que gritaba de la emocion, lo volveria a ver, esto seria estupendo. le hable rapídamente a Melannie y ella llego inmediatamente a ayudarme a arreglarme

-Vaya Sam de nuevo lo veras-decia mientras me maquillaba

-Asi es Melannie lo volvere a ver

-Vaya si que estas enamorada

-No seas boba, solo me gusta

-Claro que estas enamorada confiezalo

-Ok lo confiezo si estoy enamorada

Ya casi eran las 8 faltaban 20 minutos y yo estaba desesperada ya que Melannie no podia poner bien la peluca

-Ya Melannie?

-Espera si no es que quieres que la Peluca se salga

-Ok, ok-decia mas desesperada

-Listo, Ahora veremos que te pondras

-No quiero un vestido como la otra noche

-Pero si te mirabas linda y sexy

-No me gustan los vestidos

-Ok

Melannie me dio unos Jeans Negros ,una Blusa Blanca con detalles rojos un poco Escotada y unas zapatillas rojas de tacon alto con las que batallaba para caminar

-Me veo Sexy-dije viendome en el espejo

-Si demaciado, ahora si vamos el taxi te espera ya faltan 5 minutos

-Demonios- dije tomando mi sueter

Sali corriendo y subi al taxi, en menos de 5 minutos estaba en ese parque pero no habia nadie

-Y si ese imbecil me engaño? y si no viene?-decia yo caminando de un lado a otro

-Vaya te vez hermosa-dijo el detras de mi

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero no queria que me viera asi, solo me voltee y lo mire directamente a sus ojos color chocolate

-Gracias-dije acercandome a el, pude ver como comenzo a sonreir y solo eso basto para derretirme y hacer que me abentara a sus brazos a besarlo


	6. Chapter 6

SIN RECUERDOS(CAPITULO 6)

Mis ojos pesaban demaciado, me dolia la cabeza demaciado, no podia siquiera levantarme de la cama, mire mi telefono y me di cuenta de que eran las 10 de la mañana, estaba envuelta en estas estupidas sabanas azules, Un momento la sabanas de mi cuarto eran rosas ya que Melannie las habia cambiado, que demonios estaba pasando? entonces pude escuchar un suave ronquido a un ...lado de mi, me quede paralizada, que demonios habia pasado? Mire alrededor de la habitacion en la que me encontraba y me di cuenta de que no me era familiar, jamas habia estado ahi, entonces me di cuenta de que mi ropa interior y mi zapatos estaba esparcidos por toda la habitacion, que demonios habia pasado aqui anoche? no queria voltear a ver al individuo que se encontraba a un lado de mi, sentia que mi corazon latia a mil por hora, levante con cuidado mis sabanas y en efecto estaba completamente desnuda, anoche habia sido mi primera vez y no sabia con quien demonios me habia acostado, estaba llorando de coraje, no podia creerlo.

-No mama, no quiero que me bañes con Shampoo antipiojos-escuche que alguien dijo

Entonces voltee y me di cuenta de que era Freddie el que estaba a un lado de mi, y aun dormia

-No mama, no quiero esparragos-decia moviendose un poco

Se veia tan lindo dormido, pero que demonios habiamos hecho anoche? me sente en la cama y me cubri con la sabana, tenia que despertarlo, -ya se una cachetada- Pero cuando estava apunto de hacerlo pude ver frente a mi un espejo y me di cuenta de que aun traia la peluca negra, gracias a dios Melannie le habia puesto muchos broches, si no el ya se hubiera enterado, un momento y si anoche se lo dije? No queria pensarlo, demonios

-Amm... quien eres?-decia el aun con los ojos cerrados

-Despierta Freddie-le dije moviendolo un poco

-Que paso?-dijo despertandose inmediantamente y sentandose el tambien en la cama

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo

-Eso quiere decir que tu y yo...

-Asi es-dije bajando un poco la mirada

-Yo lo siento, encerio no sabia lo que...

-No te preocupes tu no eres el culpable. Fuimos los 2 al no saber beber

-Pero esque yo..

Yo solo baje la mirada, siempre habia soñado con esta noche en la que me entregaria por completo a alguien, esa noche magica que seria la mas especial para mi, pero esa noche tan especial que habia soñado se habia convertido en algo borroso, ya que habia perdido mi virginidad borracha, eso era lo peor, pero lo unico bueno de esto era que habia sido con Freddie, aunque el no lo recordara.

-Yo.. creo..que.. que .. esto.. es

-Es mio-dije yo viendo que tenia mi blusa en sus manos y el estaba completamente rojo

-Y no recuerdas nada?

-Nada, esto no era lo que pensaba para este dia y esta noche tan especial

-Yo lo siento, nunca pense que fuera a termina en esto, yo queria que solo nos divirtieramos "sanamente"-dijo el entre comillas

-No me referia a eso

Cuando yo dije eso el abrio completamente sus ojos

-Tu..tu eras.. Vir..virg

-Era Virgen-virgen

-Yo..lo...ay diablos-decia el poniendose completamente nervioso

-No te preocupes- voltee a otro lado encerio esto siempre lo habia soñado, pero no de esta forma, pero entonces recorde que yo no era Sam, en ese momento era Alisson y tenia que disfrutar Tener a Freddie a mi lado, voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de que estaba sentado en la cama y aun tenia su mirada perdida, como si estuviera recordando algo

-Freddie

-Si-me decia aun viendo sin rumbo fijo

Yo solo me acerque a el y me subi en sus piernas, y con mis piernas rodie su torso

-Que haces?-pregunto un poco confundido, ni yo sabia lo que hacia

-Pues anoche hisimos el amor y no nos acordamos, pero si quieres no podemos acordar en este momento- Woooou ni yo misma me hubiera imaginado decirle eso a Freddie, el solo se puso completamente rojo y comenzo a sonreir

-Que te parece mi idea?-decia yo en tono picaro, encerio esto era nuevo para mi, pero verlo asi de lindo aun lado de mi hacia que algo dentro de mi interior se pusiera completamente loco y quisiera comermelo a besos

-Yo.. este..encerio?.. esque

-No quieres?-dije tratando de poner cara de enojada

-Esque... vaya que bonitos ojos verdes tienes-dijo mirandome con detalle, y si se daba cuenta de que era Sam? yo me puse nerviosa

-Encerio es un raro color, es como si fuera un verde sobre azul-me miraba detenidamente

-Aah. si. si.. es herencia de mi madre.. ella.. este tiene los ojos asi-menti

-Encerio viendote de cerca te me haces muy familiar, y realmente eres hermosa-me mostraba una sonrisa mientras decia eso

-Que...te...parece...si...olvidas..mis ojos..y..solo..te dedicas..a besarme-decia besandolo y solo deteniendome para hablar

El solo sonrio, una de esas sonrisas que siempre me habian vuelto loca, yo solo lo comenze a besar y poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en la cama, encerio los besos de Freddie por mi cuello me estaban volviendo loca, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda asta llegar a mi cintura, por dios nunca me habia imaginado en esta situacion de esta forma, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Pero entonces el replicar constante de mi telefono me hiso detenerme un poco

-Espera-dije deteniendolo, no queria arruinar el momento pero esto podia ser importante, el solo gruño un poco y despues se levanto de encima mio

-Bueno-decia tomando el telefono

-Que es lo que piensas Samantha Puckett? porque demonios no contestate anoche? en donde demonios estas?-decia demaciado molesta Melannie

En ese momento regrese a la realidad, yo era Sam y no podia estar ahi, que tal si el me reconocia? -demonios- dije en voz baja

-No me importa que te enojes, no me puedes hacer esto, estoy demaciado preocupada

-Lo siento

-Nada de lo siento, te quiero aqui ahora mismo

-Ok ya voy-dije colgando

-Creo que ya me ire

-Pero.. tu.. y ..yo...

-Los siento, fue maravilloso esto, aunque en verdad no recuerdo nada, pero...

-Me llamaras?-me decia mostrandome su hermosa sonrisa

-Claro-decia el levantandose de encima de mi

Yo me cambie lo mas rapido que pude y me di cuenta de que el tambien se vestia rapido

-Demonios, demonios-decia muy nervioso

-Que te pasa?

-Mi madre me esta hablando por telefono, le dije que me quedaria en casa de un amigo y si no llego a las 11 me matara

-Pues creo que debes apresurarte, faltan 5 minutos para las 11

Cuando dije eso el se tropezo al ponerse sus pantalones y callo en el suelo, trate de no reirme pero eso me mato de risa

-Perdon, perdon-decia aun riendo

El se levanto rapido y siguio vistiendose

-Llamare a un taxi para llevarte a tu casa

-No, no. no- en ese momento me asuste, si el me llevaba a mi casa sabria que soy Sam-no te preocupes, a mi ya me estan esperando abajo

-Encerio? porque no me lo dijiste antes y si...

No lo deje hablar ya que le habia dado un beso rapido y habia salido corriendo de la habitacion de un hotel que no conocia.

3 semanas depues

Buscaba entre las bolsas desesperadamente esa pequeña cajita rosa

-Aqui esta-decia Melannie dandomela

-Que crees que pase?-decia muy preocupada

-No lo se

-Soy demaciado joven, por ahora no quiero un hijo, demonios esto me pasa por estupida, por estupida-decia golpeandome con la prueba de embarazo

-Encerio no te gustaria tener un hijo de el?

-Melannie claro que me encantaria tener un hijo de el, un miniñoño, pero no ahora , talves cuando tenga no se algunos 25 años apenas cumplire 18, soy muy joven, ademas que le hiba a decir" Ey benson que crees estoy embarazada, la otra noche estuvimos juntos, y la chica de la peluca negra era yo" vamos Melannie eres una tarada Dahhhh-dije pegandole despacion con la prueba

-Ya ok, asla entonces-dijo ella empujandome al baño

Tarde como 10 minutos en abrir la caja, estaba muy nerviosa y mis manos temblaban, entonces despues de tanto batallar pude hacerme la dichosa prueba y sali del baño esperando el resultado

-Y que paso?-dijo Melannie

-Me tengo que esperar 3 minutos-le dije muy nerviosa

Y si salia positivo que demonios haria? No era que no quisiera un bebe, claro que si y mas de Freddie, pero no ahora, no en este momento que todo hiba tan bien, los minutos pasaban lentamente y yo estaba temblando

-Dios si sale negativo te juro que me portare un poquito mejor con todos

Cuando dije eso Melannie comenzo a reir

-Si riete mientras puedas, tu no sabes que los nervios te hacen decir estupideces?

-Si, pero eso que dices que dio mucha risa

-Ok, ya basta veremos el resultado-dije entrando al baño y tomando la prueba , estaba temblando, no queria verla asta llegar a donde estaba Melannie

-Y que salio?

-No lo he revisado aun Melannie, me pones nerviosa

-Miralo-dijo ella mirando la prueba, yo solo cerre los ojos- O POR DIOS!


	7. Chapter 7

CONFUNDIDA (CAPITULO 7)

-Y que salió?

-No lo he revisado aun Melannie, me pones nerviosa

-Míralo-dijo ella mirando la prueba, yo solo cerré los ojos- O POR DIOS!

-Que pasa? que pasa?

Aun tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero quería ver el resultado

-Es positivo!

En ese momento abrí mis ojos completamente y mire a Melannie que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas

-De que te ríes Melannie? que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo? demonios que le diré?

Melannie no dejaba de reírse y eso comenzaba a ponerme furiosa

-Sam es mentira, el resultado salió Negativo!

-Que? pero... tu...como... me las vas a pagar

Corrí detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y tirarla al suelo

-Me hubiera encantado haber tomado una foto en el instante en que te dije que era positivo

-Con eso no se juega Melannie, casi me da un ataque

Podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, aun no se podían detener por la noticia que Melannie me acababa de dar

-Lo hice para que la próxima vez que te emborraches y no te acuestes con el primero que veas

-Ok, ok entendí lo que tratas de decirme

Me deje caer en la cama y deje escapar un suspiro, que hubiera pasado si esa prueba hubiera resultado positiva? que le iba a decir? ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a verlo a los ojos, enserio me moriría de pena si eso sucediera.

-Sam ya se esta haciendo tarde, no iras a la escuela

-No tengo ganas, ahora me lleve un gran susto y aun no logro superarlo

-No seas floja, vamos tu iras a la escuela

-No Melannie, que acaso no sabes la pena que me da verlo? no puedo mirarlo aun a los ojos, yo se que lo que paso aquella noche fue algo especial para mi, pero yo en ese momento era Alisson no Sam, y eso el no lo sabe, cada vez que lo veo trato de huir a otra parte, no puedo verlo siquiera a los ojos

-Por eso Sam, el no lo sabe

-Diablos, Carly estará ahí y me pedirá de nuevo que regrese a ICarly, pero no puedo hacerlo

-Nada de eso señorita, usted ira a la escuela y enfrentara su temor, desde cuando Sam Puckett se convirtió en una gallina?

-Yo no soy ninguna Gallina

-Entonces afronta tu temor

-Sabes algo?

Comencé a suspirar, a mi no me gustaba mostrar mis sentimientos frente a alguien, pero ahora era necesario hablar con alguien

-Que pasa?

-Cuando tuve ese retraso me asuste demasiado ya que no sabia que pasaría después, como que le diría a Freddie? y si el no quería un bebe? todo eso me asusto, pero llegue a querer a ese bebe que nunca existió porque se que seria de la persona que mas amo en el mundo

-Me da gusto que pienses así, pero sabes que es lo que mas gusto me da?

-Que?

-Que me lo hayas contado a mí, y eso me da mucho gusto

Melannie comenzó a abrazarme, y a mi no me gustaba que alguien me abrazara, me parecía algo tan ñoño

-Ya basta Melannie, solo te lo dije porque eres mi hermana, eso no quiere decir que te quiera

-Yo se que me quieres Samantha

-Vuelves a decir ese nombre y tu linda carita ya no volverá a ser linda

-No t tengo miedo, anda vamos tienes que ir a la escuela

-Me duele el estomago

-Te comprare Jamón

-Mama "AMA EL JAMON", pero no por eso vas a chantajearme

-Ya lo se, quieres o no quieres el jamón?

-Claro

-Pues levántate

-Odio que sepas cual es mi punto débil

-Soy tu hermana, debo de saberlo

Todo el camino pensé en lo que había pasado, al siguiente día e haber pasado esa maravillosa noche con el, no me atreví a verlo a la cara, trate de evitarlo todo este tiempo, algo que se le hiso extraño tanto a el como a Carly ya que no lo había insultado. Era tiempo de afrontar la realidad, como se lo había dicho a Melannie, yo no era ninguna cobarde y no dejaría que nadie como el me intimidara

Al fin llegue a la escuela, tarde como de costumbre, la señorita Briggs como siempre comenzó a dar el sermón de que la llegada al salón de clases era temprano y yo como siempre la ignore sentándome a un lado de Carly, a la vieja loca no le quedo de otra que continuar con la clase. Voltee disimuladamente al asiento de Freddie y me di cuenta de que no había llegado, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y el estaba en la puerta, se veía tan sexy mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, parecía como que hubiera corrido un maratón

-Vaya otro que llega tarde, y es nada mas y nada menos que Fredward Benson, usted nunca llega tarde, que sucedió?

-Lo lamento señorita Briggs es que me quede dormido

-No por ser la primera vez se lo voy a perdonar, usted la señorita Puckett irán a la dirección por no entender que la hora de entrada es a las 8 en punto no a las 8 y treinta.

-Que? Como?-dijimos al mismo tiempo, porque siempre teníamos que decir eso siempre y lo peor siempre lo decíamos juntos

Yo me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar, no sin antes dedicarla una mirada de odio a la señorita Briggs, Freddie dejo que yo saliera primero y después comenzó a caminar detrás de mi

-Sam puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando el dijo eso sentí que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, quería besarlo, y estaba segura de que si lo miraba de Frente lo haría

-Yo...este...no

Comencé a caminar mas rápido, no quería verlo a los ojos

-Sam! Vamos, dime porque has estado tan rara estos días?

-No he estado rara

-Claro que si, tienes 3 semanas que no me insultas y eso no es nada bueno

Puse sentir como tomo mi brazo y me hizo voltear a verlo, en verdad eso había sido una mala idea ya que en cuanto lo vi a los ojos no pude evitar darle un beso


	8. Chapter 8

UN BESO SIEMPRE LLEEVA A OTRA COSA (CAPITULO 8)

Al sepárame de el me quede paralizada, como había sido tan tonta como para besarlo? sabia que estaba enamorada de el, pero eso no me deba derecho de besarlo, yo no quería que el se enterara de que estaba enamorada de el, no me atreví siquiera a ver su rostro, solo me voltee y comencé a caminar a la dirección, pude ver que el ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, pero yo no haría nada al respecto, estaba agradecida de que todos los alumnos estaban en clases y nadie había visto lo que había pasado, llegue asta la dirección y Teddy ya nos estaba esperando.

-Hola Sam, veo que tu visita no es porque te hayas portado bien?

-La loca de la señorita Briggs me mando aquí por llegar tarde

-Veo que también Freddie tenia que venir, y el donde se encuentra?

-No lo se y no me importa

-Ay niña, cuando será el día que cambies tu actitud?

-El día que las vacas vuelen

Ted comenzó a teclear en su computadora y yo solo que quede viendo sin rumbo fijo, en que demonios estaba pensando cuando lo bese? sabría que cuando me viera me preguntaría demasiadas cosas y eso era lo que yo no quería

-Ohh señor Benson que bueno que esta aquí, ya iba a mandar llamar por usted

No quise voltear a verlo, yo me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, quería salir de ese lugar en este momento

-Que Te pasa Freddie? estas pálido como un fantasma-pregunto Ted

-Noo...no...Me pasa nada

-De Sam no me impresiona que este en la dirección, pero de ti Freddie, que fue lo que te paso?

-Es que me quede dormido

-Ok, toma asiento

Pude sentir cuando se sentó a un lado de mi, y solo pude voltear un segunda y pude ver la expresión en su rostro, estaba tan pálido y en su rostro se podía ver que estaba impresionado, pude sentir como el calor subió a mis mejillas, quería irme de ese lugar en este momento.

-Ok creo que encontré un pequeño castigo, se quedaran después de clases y harán limpieza a la cafetería

Ninguno de los 2 nos atrevíamos a hablar, solo nos limitamos a quedarnos en silencio

-Ohh veo que les gusto el castigo ya que veo que ninguno de los 2 ha hablado, pueden retirarse los veo a la salida

Yo me levante lo mas rápido que pude y salí casi corriendo por la puerta, sabia que si me detenía el me harías sus preguntas estúpidas, camine rápidamente pero podía escuchar como alguien venia detrás de mi

-Sam!

Conocía esa voz perfectamente y no me detendría por nada del mundo

-Sam detente, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso

Yo solo continúe caminando y me encerré en los baños de chicas, sabia que esa seria el único lugar en donde Freddie no se atrevería a entrar

-Tienes que salir algún día Puckett

Podía escuchar como gritaba, y sabia que estaba molesto pero no podía siquiera enfrentarme a el ya que por primera vez en mi vida tenia miedo.

-No voy a salir

Me encerré en uno de los baños, no saldría asta que el no se fuera, si era necesario quedarme todo el día lo haría

-Tienes que salir y explicarme lo que acaba de suceder

-Lárgate a tus estúpidas clases Benson

-Por si no lo recuerdas la señorita Briggs no saco del salón

-No me importa, no saldré

-No se puede hablar contigo, sabes que olvídalo me largo de aquí

Al fin se había ido, pero tenia que esperar unos minutos al menos para saber que el ya estaba lejos y así podría aprovechar para salir corriendo de la escuela sin que nadie me viera, creo que espere unos 15 minutos quería esperar mas pero mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, eso quería decir que tenia que buscar comida rápidamente, abrí la puerta pero antes de poder salir sentí que alguien me tomo de la cintura y entro de nuevo al baño cerrando detrás de el la puerta, yo me quede sorprendida como era posible que Freddie se atreviera a entrar al baño de chicas, el nunca había hecho así, y sobre todo como se atrevía a tocarme sin miedo a que lo golpeara?

-Que es lo que haces? porque entras al baño de mujeres? sabes que si grito te pueden expulsar?

-No m importa, por ahora quiero que me respondas que fue lo que paso hace rato?

-No fue nada, solo olvídalo si

-Como que no fue nada? tu me acabas de bes...

-Ahhhh no lo digas, ahora suéltame

Quería soltarme de su agarre, pero el muy estúpido había estado yendo al gimnasio y ahora era mas fuerte, y no solo eso, su pecho estaba bien formado y de eso me había dado cuenta el día que había despertado a un lado de el.

-Que me sueltes

-No lo hare Puckett, ahora dime lo que paso o no te soltare

-No lo diré

PVO FREDDIE

En verdad no sabia porque demonios tenia a Sam en esta posición, sabia que cuando la soltara me golpearía, pero tenia que saber porque me había besado? no podía mentir me había encantado ese beso que me había dado, y la verdad podía jurar que esos besos los conocía, pero Talves seria porque ya nos habíamos besado hace 3 años, pero era tan familiar, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en lo que pasaba en este momento

-Dímelo Puckett

Ella solo se volteo a otro lado, sabia que ella no cedería tan fácil así que tenia que recurrir a alguna técnica para hacerla hablar, si ella me odiaba como decía hacerlo no soportaría que yo me acercara a ella, así que lo hice pegue mi cuerpo al de ella dejándola acorralada entre la pared y yo, pude ver como se comenzó a ruborizar y eso era un punto para mi, me acerque a su cuello lentamente y note como ella se comenzó a poner tensa, estaba ganando y sabia que pronto diría la verdad, con mis labios comencé a rozar su cuello y puedo jurar que note que comenzó a temblar, de pronto algo dentro de mi me impulso a tomar mas fuerte su cintura y acercarme lentamente a sus labios, esta era la primera vez que la veía a los ojos de tan cerca, ese hermoso color azul que tanto me gustaba, sabia que después de esto terminaría golpeado en partes que no debían ser golpeadas, pero me atrevía a besarla al principio sentí que se quedo paralizada y yo me maldije por estúpido, yo solo quería que ella me dijera porque me había besado y ahora yo era el que la estaba besando, cuando estaba dispuesto a quitar mis labios sentí como ella tímidamente llevo sus manos a mi cuello y comenzó a mover sus labios, podía jurar que esto era la gloria sus labios eran tan dulces y yo solo quería comérmelos en ese momento, después de pocos minutos de besarnos dulcemente pude sentir como nuestros besos comenzaron a hacerse mas apasionados, asta el limite de llegar a quitar la blusa de Sam y dejarla caer en nuestros pies, su piel era tan suave, la levante en mis brazos y pude sentir como ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, esto se estaba poniendo intenso ya que yo ya me encontraba desabotonando los vaqueros de Sam, pero escuchamos que la puerta del baño se abrió y yo y Sam nos quedamos paralizados. nos quedamos en la posición en la que estábamos ya que sabíamos que si hacíamos algún ruido nos descubrirían, podía ver por la ranura del baño en donde estábamos que una chica se estaba lavando las manos y después salió del baño, Sam bajo de mis brazos y después comenzó a buscar nerviosamente su blusa y se la puso, podía ver que estaba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada ni siquiera se atrevió a verme a los ojos cuando salió corriendo del baño, yo solo me culpaba por ser un estúpido, no tenia porque haberle hecho eso, ella era mi amiga y yo casi tenia relaciones sexuales con ella en un baño de la escuela, sabia que si esa chica no hubiera entrado ni ella ni yo nos hubiéramos detenido y hubiéramos hecho algo que Sam jamás me perdonaría, me sentía tan mal no sabia como la vería a los ojos de nuevo, ella solo me había dado un pequeño beso y yo casi estuve apunto de hacerle algo de lo que ella se arrepentiría toda su vida, nunca me imagine que un beso podría llevarme a hacer otra cosa con Sam, ahora que demonios haría?


End file.
